When Family Counts
by dancedance
Summary: Something is happening to 2 of the Charmed Ones. They are turning evil. What will happen when they turn on their other siser? Please R&r. I really wanna see what u all think ^_^ *Ch. 2 Added*
1. The Beginning

Summary: Something is wrong with Piper. Something evil. Will her sisters join her or save her from this. Read to see. Then Review. 

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to the WB. Trust me if I owned them then the storylines might have been better for some of the episodes. Now Read and Enjoy.

"Piper, help me!"

"Why should I? You never did anything for me. As far as it goes for me, you aren't even here."

Piper watched as her innocent was hit by a lightning bolt and turned to ash. She was a good friend to the family that didn't know her secret. She always tried to find something on them. Snooping around the yard. Phoebe and Paige liked her but Piper didn't and every time she would come around Piper would pretend not to see her and walk off somewhere. The warlock smiled.

"Thanks witch." He blinked out.

"Anytime." She muttered.

Piper heard her sisters coming down the street. She smiled and fell to the ground by the ashes. She made herself cry.

Phoebe came around the corner and stopped in her tracks. She looked at the ashes and at her sister. She bent next to her sister and wrapped an arm around her. Piper started crying heavier.

"It's alright, sweetie. You know we can't always save all of our innocents."

"That's not why I'm crying."

Phoebe looked confused. 

"It isn't?"

Piper had an evil grin on her face, unbeknownst to Phoebe.

"No, I'm crying because I'm about to kill you."

Phoebe looked shocked and was about to turn to run but Piper grabbed her by the neck, took out an athamae, and stabbed Phoebe square in her non-existent gut. Instead of letting her drop to the ground and slowly die she made her eyes meet and breathed a silvery-blue, gas-like air into Phoebe mouth and nose. It seeped into her lungs and through her veins. The evil surged through her body. Her wound healed instantly. Piper looked at her sister.

"Phoebe?"

"What do you need?"

Piper smiled.

"Bring me Paige."

Phoebe nodded.

"Of course. Anything for you."

Phoebe walked off. Piper thought to herself. _This is only the beginning._

TBC... What is Piper's evil plan and why is she this way? Isn't she a force of good? What happened? Review and tell me what you think about this fic and what you want to happen. Then find out in the chapters to come.


	2. Capture

A.N.: Yippe! I finally get a chance to update this story. You know school is so aggravating. Tests, exams, detentions, and all that not so fun stuff. Well I hope you like this chapter even though it's kind of rushed. Please review.

Summary: Now that Phoebe has turned will Phoebe and Piper get Paige too?

Paige jogged down the crowded San Francisco street.

"Why do Piper and Phoebe always run off? They know they're faster than I am. Especially with me in two inch heels."

She sighed. She peeked down every alley that she passed but still no luck. She looked across the street and saw Phoebe coming. Paige let out a sigh of relief. She waved for Phoebe to wait. Phoebe just kept coming. She was about to walk right into rush hour traffic! A car came right at Phoebe. She stood there, waiting. Right before it hit her she levitated about 20 feet into the air and landed right behind where the car had been. Paige stood shocked. Why would she use her powers in public? It certainly drew a crowd but Phoebe walked right through it all unfazed. Before Paige would say a word. Phoebe grabbed her and wrapped her hand around Paige's mouth. Somehow Phoebe tapped into Paige's power and they orbed out but not without it being caught on tape!

They orbed back to the same alley. Phoebe removed her hand from Paige's hand before she bit it. Piper turned to face Paige.

"What's wrong with you Phoebe! How did you orb?"

Phoebe shrugged.

"I didn't. You did. All I did was tell your power to do was where to go. See there's something you don't know about me. Fire throwing wasn't my only power that I possessed when I was evil. I also could tap into a witch's power with skin to skin contact of course. But you never know what others I have either. But what I want to know is what Piper's little tricks are. Care to share?"

Piper smiled and waved her hand over her outfit. It turned from a sleek black tank and pants suit to a silky black dress that hugged to her every curve and revealed more skin then any of her clothes ever did. Paige stepped back a foot. 

"What do you mean your evil powers? You aren't evil. How?"

Piper flicked her hand and froze Paige's mouth. Paige grabbed her mouth and tried to open it but it was no use.

"I wish I could have that monkey back here and take away your voice again. I so miss the silence."

Phoebe sniffled a giggle. Paige frowned realizing she couldn't call for anything. Piper smiled and waved and Phoebe's outfit. It turned from a blue one shoulder and blue jeans to a dark dark blue almost black leather tank that revealed a little too much and skin tight leather pants. Phoebe smiled.

"I always did like your fashion taste. Wish I could say the same for Paige?" 

Piper and Paige looked Paige up and down. Lime green tank, black capris, and red shoes. Paige looked at herself and wished she had opted for the orange shirt at that moment. But now was wondering what power Piper was using.

"It's called Molecule Manipulation. It's the same as my power before except now I can tap into it for personal gain. Isn't it great to be evil? No restrictions, no rules, all play, no work. I should have realized this before. Now I realize what a favor He was doing me."

'How did she read my mind. She's a crazy bitch!' 

"I manipulated your thoughts and brought them to life in my head as well. As for calling me a bitch your punishment will come later but for now I will let it go. Pheebs what should we do to her? She's too goody good to ever turn evil. Should we kill her?"

Paige's eyes widened in horror at the realization that Piper was serious.

"Unfreeze her mouth and see what she does first."

Piper frowned but did it anyway. Paige opened and closed it over and over feeling the stretch. Paige was about to call for a crate but Piper flicked her hand and froze Paige's mouth in the open position it was in. Now all she could say was Rrrr.

"Bad little Paige. Piper I think some fun torture is in order."

Paige was about to run but Piper froze her feet. Phoebe grabbed her shoulder and Piper grabbed the other. Soon they were out for some sisterly bonding. Too bad Paige isn't going to have any fun.

TBC... To all the Paige fans this isn't a Paige torture fic. I'm just building the story up a little. I mean it's going to be fun watching Piper and Phoebe go bad, right? Also who is He? Please review!


End file.
